kittyosfandomcom-20200214-history
Santiagos
''“I love all of my friends, even my brother! Mmmm….. I smell delicious soup! But I mostly cook soup for everyone, is someone making soup for ME?!” ''-Santiagos Santiagos (born on August 20) is Thomas’s brother, he is 4 inches taller than Thomas! He is also part of the Lame Lumps community! Santiagos is Mexican-American and a master of cooking soup, often in the mornings he works at a soup restaurant! His friends would often eat there and say “hello!” Santiagos also loves to be a magician, he has his magician stuff in his closet! He once wore it, and then made Sandel’s sunglasses disappeared! Sandel got very pissed at him, but luckily it was under the couch! Santiagos owned him a apology for that! Santiagos (as a child) wanted to learn how to cook soup, also he wanted to be a magician when he grows up! Santiagos was a good big brother to Thomas, he would watch him when he is told to by his parents! One night, Santiagos heard Thomas upset because the room was so dark! Santiagos slept with Thomas for the rest of that night! Santiagos goes to school, but people kept talking to him about Thomas! Santiagos didn’t have some time to talk but studies for his tests!! Santiagos really has good grades at school! Santiagos learned to cook soup and made it for Feast Day! Santiagos used to live in Mexico, then Las Vegas! At Mexico, Santiagos would participate in the parades (with Thomas as well). Santiagos (as an adult) was left with the family because Thomas forgot to take him with when he was moving out! Santiagos moved out after a few months to do other stuff! He looked for a job, it was a soup restaurant! He worked there for 3 years until he moved out! When Santiagos moved again, he met Souvenir at a taco shop and they were already starting to become best friends! Santiagos met Diviner by asking him how he got that scar on his face! When Santiagos met Sandel, he was already getting bullied by him! Sandel punched him in the face and shoved him against a wall! Santiagos was really scared! Diviner saved Santiagos, but Santiagos wasn’t ok! Souvenir and Diviner took Santiagos to a burrito shop and they were all talking and laughing, but also they were talking about why are they getting bullied for no reason! Santiagos walked passed Thomas and said “Hey, how are you?” as he didn’t knew it was him, Thomas said “I’m doing good!” But when they looked at each other again, they were so happy to be together again! There was smiles and tears, it was a lovely joy of sibling love! Later, Santiagos joined the Lame Lumps and he was really happy to be with his brother again! Candle/Candy is also Santiagos’s cousin, Santiagos was really happy to see him again! Also, he joined “Computer Lumps” along with Thomas and Candle! Santiagos has a pet squirrel named Nutshell (or Nuts).